Giolla
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Hiroko Emori | age = 61 | dfbackcolor = E61284 | dftextcolor = FFFF80 | dfname = Ato Ato no Mi | dfename = Art-Art Fruit | dfmeaning = Art | dftype = Paramecia }} Jora is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Trébol Army. Appearance Jora is a very large woman, with exaggerated facial features, a plump upper body and very skinny legs. She wears a pink dress, with yellow flowers on it, and has a pink bead necklace. Her green hair (orange and blonde in the anime), large cheekbones, heavy make-up, and pink pointed glasses accentuate her face. At age 45, she was much slimmer and had a less-wrinkled face and longer neck. She wore a shorter dress and a had coat draped in her shoulders. At age 51, she had noticeably more weight, but not to the same extent as currently. Gallery Personality Jora is quite full of herself, and has a habit of mishearing what her adversaries say to her as compliments, such as being referred to as a mermaid princess and a supermodel, and then berating them for calling her such when they said no such thing to begin with. She is very passionate about art and her ability to bring her visions to life. However, her passion for the arts seems to somewhat cloud her judgment, as Brook was able to fool her into undoing the transformation on his violin and sword-cane by telling her that he also was an artist and that he wanted to play music in tandem with her art. Relationships Donquixote Pirates Jora is loyal to the Donquixote Pirates, serving under her young master, and under the Trébol Army. Doflamingo seems to have genuine concern for her as he allowed Nami's group on the Thousand Sunny to escape with Caesar Clown when Law used her as a hostage. Jora is very devoted to Doflamingo and, in return, she told him not to care about what happens to her and fight Law, despite him holding his sword to her throat. She seems to be good friends with Lao G, as the two of them are often seen playing cards together. She gets irritated by Baby 5's rash habit of accepting every marriage proposal made to her. As did the rest of the crew, she felt that the traitorous Trafalgar Law should be punished with death. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit ability.]] Jora ate the Ato Ato no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to alter the shape and appearance of any object, including living organisms, into whatever she wishes, making it into distorted, abstract art. Any weapon or vehicle that has been warped by this ability loses its functionality. She used this ability to sabotage the Thousand Sunny and prevented the Straw Hats from leaving. She pictures the art in her mind and then a thought cloud appears above her head which she throws at the object, which becomes art upon contact with the cloud. Weapons 16 years prior to the current storyline, Jora was seen using a gun to fight. It's unknown if she still has it. History Past Jora had been with the Donquixote Pirates since before a ten-year old Law joined the crew. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, Jora was seen having a meal with the other members of Doflamingo's "family". They then learned that Law was sick with the Amber Lead Syndrome. Jora panicked, thinking that the disease was contagious until Doflamingo corrected her. They then heard about how Law escaped the extermination of Flevance. Jora later participated in raid alongside Lao G, Gladius, Baby 5, Senor Pink, and Machvise. She participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, she and the other officers of the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Jora first appeared on Dressrosa, playing cards with Lao G while Doflamingo talked on the phone with Vergo and Caesar. When Sugar told her that Doflamingo was not in his room, Jora concluded that he must have left the island. Dressrosa Arc thumb|right|Nami, Brook, Chopper, Momonosuke, and Thousand Sunny transformed into works of art by Jora. She was seen again playing cards with Lao G, when Baby 5 tried to find Trébol. She got annoyed when Baby 5 accepted Trébol's proposal to her. The group guarding the ship then heard her going through the mens' quarters, searching for something. She then assaulted the Thousand Sunny and transformed Nami, Chopper, Brook, Momonosuke and the ship into abstract forms of art. She was also ordered by Doflamingo to kidnap Momonosuke but initially failed to recognize Momonosuke in his dragon form. Nami's group managed to escape the ship, but once Jora saw Momonosuke with them, she demanded that they hand the boy over. Nami, Brook, and Chopper fought back and managed to defeat Jora's men and destroy her ship. Jora then used her Devil Fruit powers to render any further resistance useless. Jora later trapped Chopper, Momonosuke, and Nami in a deadly painting that was going to slowly suffocate them within ten minutes. Brook acted nonchalant, seemingly caring more about the art that was being created than his friends' lives. The skeleton asked Jora to turn his violin and cane back to normal so that he could add accompaniment to their death. Once Jora complied, Brook slashed her with Ekaki-Uta: Hitoyogiri, defeating her. This caused her power to wear off, turning the group back to normal. Later on, Nami's group kept attacking her to ensure Jora was completely incapacitated. They then discussed about what to do with Jora and wondered why Law was not handing Caesar back to Doflamingo. Jora proudly answered their question, telling them that her master, Doflamingo, never really quit the Shichibukai and explained his gambit to them. That left the crew shocked and worried. When they arrived at Green Bit, Jora called out to Doflamingo as he approached the Thousand Sunny with the intention of killing Nami's group. Sanji intercepted him, but he was soon immobilized by Doflamingo's strings. Jora was certain that Sanji was going to meet certain death. However, Law intervened using Shambles and teleported Sanji, Caesar, and himself to the Thousand Sunny. After instructing Nami's group to head for Zo, Law used Jora as a hostage, giving Nami's group enough time to escape using Coup de Burst. Jora was then seen on the iron bridge, being held at sword point by Law as Doflamingo confronted him. Once Law released Jora, she quickly fled the iron bridge before Law and Doflamingo clashed. Major Battles *Jora vs. Nami, Tony Tony Chopper and Brook *Jora vs. Brook Filler Battles *Jora vs. Nami, Brook and Momonosuke Trivia *She is the second person to use her Devil Fruit powers for "art", the first being Galdino. *The shape of her artistic transformations is mainly inspired by the work of famous painters Salvador Dalí, Edvard Munch and Pablo Picasso. References Site Navigation fr:Jora Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists